Behind The Scenes
by MysticInuLuver
Summary: Kagome is famous and has everything an 18 yr. old movie star could want. Or does she? When someone kills her body double, the cops suspect foul play…That was aimed towards Kagomw. So they hire a body guard named Inuyasha...Only, Inuyasha has a secret.
1. Chapter 1: Body Double

Chapter 1: Body Double

"Ms. Higurashi, time to get up" inquired Lady Kaede, Kagome's maid and very dear friend.

Kaede walked over to Kagome's bed and lightly shook the figure that was buried underneath the covers.

Kagome grunted and turned over, uncovering her face in the process.

"What time is it?" she grumbled, her hair mashed against her face.

Kaede smiled warmly and stepped back a few steps from the bed.

"7:16, Ms. Higurashi"

Kagome moaned but sat up anyway.

"I told you Kaede, you don't have to address me as anything other then Kagome. You are like my mother, so Ms. Higurashi is not acceptable" she said in a firm, but soft tone.

Kaede smiled and bowed. "Yes Kagome"

Kagome smiled and stretched her hands over her head.

"What do I have this morning, Kaede?" she asked, throwing the covers off of her legs.

Kaede pulled a piece of paper out of the pocket of her red skirt and read: 8:45 Breakfast with your grandfather, 9:45 costume fitting, 11:15 free time, 12:00 lunch and then you have to shoot scene 15 with Kouga until 5:00, that is unless you finish early."

Kagome sighed. 'Yet another full day ahead of me...'

"What is at 5:00?" Kagome asked.

Kaede turned to her paper again. "Dinner and then you have to do an interview at 6:30 with CNN about your up and coming movie"

Kagome groaned. "I hate interviews"

"Yes, dear I know. Now come on, get dressed for breakfast."

Kagome nodded and walked over to her walk-in closet.

Kagome Higurashi, an 18 yr. old superstar is your average teenager, despite being famous.

She has starred in over 5 films since she has been born. Not very many, but all the right ones.

Each film was worth about 1.8 million.

She is also the granddaughter of one of Hollywood's most famous actors: Senshii Higurashi.

She lives in the Higurashi shrine: A beautiful, 150 acre mansion on the Hollywood mountain.

Although she is currently seeing Kouga Taiyo, she yearns for something better.

Kouga Taiyo is also a highly recognized actor.

To Kagome, he is too clingy and wants too much out of the relationship.

She wishes he would leave her alone, even though he himself has claimed her verbally 'his woman'.

Her everyday life is hectic. She wants nothing more then a little break and a romantic stroll on the beach with her soul-mate.

Sure, she has time to spend with her friends and go shopping, but that's all she ever does.

She wants more...

After a long debate, Kagome finally decided on a pair of khaki Capri's and a black tank top that says 'Superstar' in red, glittery letters.

As usual, she wears her hair up in a messy bun.

Hardly anybody has seen her hair down except for Kaede. She usually has to wear it up in the movies, too.

Sighing, she adds some make-up and heads out her bedroom door.

Turning left, she heads down the never-ending hallway to the three sets of stairs to get to the kitchen.

Once there, she greets Kaiyo Tamaha and Mika Watashi, the cooks. She then looks at a clock over the counter: 8:36

'Early' Kagome sighs to herself as she sits down and watches Kaiyo and Mika prepare breakfast.

After a few minutes of waiting, her grandfather walks into the massive kitchen.

"Good morning, Kagome" he greets her with a kiss on the cheek.

She returns the greeting and smiles softly.

"Morning, Grandpa. How are you this morning?"

"Ah Kagome, my corns have returned and my back aches a bit" he said, smiling.

She laughed. "Nothing new then I see; ready for breakfast?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Sure thing, jellybean"

She laughed again. He always calls her that, and she loved it.

When breakfast was over, Kagome went to her costume fitting.

It was a costume for a new movie she would start filming later that year, and they still had to make costumes.

After the costume fitting, she had her free time until 12:00.

Sighing, she collapsed on her bed.

She loved her life style, but sometimes it was too stressful. Sometimes all she wanted was some peace and quiet, which she was hoping to get for the next 45 minutes.

She smiled into her pillow.

"Ahh, this is b-"

Ring, Ring

Kagome groaned and lazily reached for her phone and picked it up.

"Lo'?"

"Ah. Kagome, how are you my dear?"

Rolling her eyes she inwardly sighed.

"Hi Hojo, I'm fine. What promotes thee to call this time?"

He chuckled on the other line.

"My dear, dear, Kagome...Why must I have a reason?"

She sighed out loud this time.

"Can't you ever get a clue? I'm not interested in you!"

"Tsk, tsk. I know you'll come around. You'll soon realize how much you love me and that we are destined for life."

Letting out a dreamy sigh, he stopped there.

"No Hojo. Goodbye"

Click

She hung up the phone and groaned.

"What an asshole" she muttered lifting her head to look at the clock: 11:36am.

Mumbling, she got up and decided to go down stairs for lunch early.

After lunch, she got in her limo and headed where they were filming scene 15.

And she sure wasn't ready for what she was about to see when she opened her body double's door...

After greeting the director and all the other actors and crew, she went and knocked on the door.

Knock, knock

"Kikyou?" she called.

"Hey, Kagome you looking for Kikyou?"

Kagome nodded.

"I don't think she's in there. We keep knockin, but no one answers. We think she pulled a disappearing stunt like last time."

Kagome sighed.

"Damnit"

Kagome looked around and when she saw no one was looking, she closed her eyes, a white light shining from her body.

Concentrating hard, she used her Miko powers to look inside the trailer, or rather, used it to sense any human being in there.

When she was sure she was in there, she opened her eyes and disconnected the energies.

"She's in there!" she called to Jin, the make-up artist and one Kikyou's best friends.

Frowing, Jin walked up to the trailer. "KIKYOU!" she shouted.

No answer.

"Get something to bust the door open with." Kagome said, looking around for something.

"Where's the key?"

"There's a key?" asked Jin.

Kagome sighed and nodded. "Yes there's a key."

"Here it is!" yelled Yura, the hair designer, and once again one of Kikyou's best friends.

Kagome took it from her and hastily unlocked it.

"Got it!" she cried when she heard it unlock.

Throwing the door open, she wished she could go back in time and not have opened the door.

Kikyou was in there alright.

She was lying on her back; eyes open, mouth catching flies.

Blood everywhere...

Kagome screamed bloody murder and covered her hands over her mouth.

Jin and Yura pushed her aside to see what she was screaming at.

Jin gasped and Yura fainted.

Jin caught her, but her eyes were starting to get blurry.

"Call an ambulance! Call the police!" Jin yelled to the people outside that had crowded around, trying to see in and urging to know why Kagome had screamed and why Yura had fainted.

Jin took pulled Yura down the three stairs and laid her down on the ground, yelling at people to go away.

The media were already there, trying to get the first scoop on the death of Kagome's body double.

When Yura woke up, she started sobbing, as was Jin.

They were told to go home and rest.

Kagome however stayed behind and was questioned by the police.

When the place was deserted other then Kagome, Kaede, her grandfather, the director, Kouga and a few other people the crime scene was gone through and searched top to bottom.

Kagome was a nervous wreck when the police chief said: "We think you were the one the murderer was after. Not Kikyou."

Her grandfather yelled at the police chief, trying to get answers when Kagome was led away by Kaede and taken to her room to rest.

The time was now 4:58pm and Kagome cried for the 50th time that day.

"They were after me." She muttered to herself, sitting on her bed with her knees to her chest.

"Me, me, me" she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

She then let out a small laugh.

"Kikyou was never famous. But I bet she will be now. By tomorrow, she will be on the cover of every magazine and every news station saying that Kikyou Takihasha was murdered.

Murdered, yet Kagome Higurashi was the main target...


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected News

Chapter 2: Unwanted News

Kagome had just fallen asleep when a knock came upon her door.

"C'min" she mumbled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

Looking at the clock, she sighed, realizing she had only slept about 30 minutes.

"Kagome, dear. I just wanted to inform you that the CNN interview has been cancelled, due to...err...earlier events" she said softly.

WHAM!

It hit her hard in the chest.

All at once, she remembered everything.

She remembered knocking on Kikyous door, no answer, then she remembered Jin and Yura helping her, then getting the door open, and then...Kikyou. Blood, the smell...Everything...

Sobs took control over Kagome's body, as Kaede rushed over to her bed and embraced her in a motherly hug.

"Shh. Now, now, everything will be fine..." Kaede soothed in her ear, rubbing small circles on the young girls back.

"No it won't! They will come after me! I will never get a decent boyfriend, I will never be in love, and I will never go walking along the beach with him. I won't get to do any of those things! I WILL NEVER GET MARRIED AND HAVE A BABY!" Kagome cried as Kaede continued to hug the poor girl.

"Shhh" Kaede continued to soothe her until she regained control over herself.

Kaede knew the next thing she had to tell her would take her fear and sadness away and replace it with anger, so she mentally got prepared.

Blowing her nose, Kaede spoke up. "Oh, and one more thing, dear." She started.

Hooonk, sniff, sniff

Kaede smiled.

"What is it?" Kagome asked.

"Well. Your grandfather feels it would be best if...well...You got a. Oh how can I say this?" Kaede said nervously.

"Go on." Kagome encouraged.

Kaede sighed, and then told her.

A piercing scream filled the entire third floor, and bounced off of the walls, making Kaede hold her hands over her ears.

"I WILL NOT HAVE A BODY GUARD! I AM 18! I AM ENTIRELY CAPABLE OF PROTECTING MYSELF! I AM SPEAKING TO GRANDFATHER ABOUT THIS!" Kagome shouted, racing from her room and down to the second floor, and into her grandfather's study.

Her grandfather had heard every single word, and smiled as she barged in the door.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? I DO NOT NEED A BODY GUARD!" Kagome protested.

He just put one hand in the air, silencing her.

"Now, Kagome, I understand, and acknowledge your wishes, but I feel that it is best if you have 24 hour protection. I have called in and made a special request that your body guard be a half demon, for more strength, as full demons feel they are not worthy of protecting humans." He ended there, leaving Kagome open-mouthed and stunned.

"But how could you!" she whined, making her grandfather wince.

"Kagome, you will have 24 hour protection. Your body guard will be arriving tomorrow morning, so I suggest you tell Kaede to prepare the room that joins your own, and then I suggest you get some dinner. It's been a long day."

Kagome's grandfather had a way of making a conversation final, so, with a heavy heart and an angry soul, she retreated back to her room, finding Kaede still sitting on her bed.

She walked in the room and slammed the door, causing the mirror over her vanity to shake and almost fall to the floor.

"Grandfather asked me to ask you to prepare the joining room for my body guard." Kagome informed the old lady through gritted teeth.

Kaede had to stop herself from grinning at the young girl's feistiness.

Kagome had gotten it honestly from her father. He had died alongside her mother and brother in a car accident when she was only 15. Kagome had been scarred for life.

"Yes Kagome-chan." Kaede said, bowing.

Kagome ignored the formal way Kaede replied, and went downstairs for dinner like her grandfather had suggested.

The cooks, Kaiyo and Mika were already in bed, so Kagome raided the fridge and made herself a sandwich that she ate hungrily.

Polishing her meal off with a glass of milk, she glanced at the clock on top of the fridge.

"9:46." Kagome muttered under her breath and decided to get to bed early to wake up for her wonderful new body guard.

"Wonderful my ass" Kagome said to herself as she trudged back up the stairs.

When she returned, Kaede had left for bed and Kagome was finally alone in her room to think things over.

Sure, she was scared for her life, but it all felt surreal, almost like a dream.

Not caring to set her alarm, hoping Kaede or her grandfather, or better yet, the doorbell would wake her up, she changed into her pajama's that she hadn't done earlier and crawled under her red satin sheets and fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

HEY! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know, I can only write it I get feedback of my fics! Anyway, please go read my other fic: Melted Ice! It's really good, with long and deep chapters. I think you ppl will like it! I only have 3 chapters posted, so if u like it, then watch out for chapter four! And as well with this fic, stay tuned for chapter 3 It should be out soon!


	3. Chapter 3: The Bodyguard

Chapter 3: The Bodyguard

Once again to be awakening by the sound of a knock on the door, she mumbled into her pillow. "Go away…"

Not hearing her, Kaede opened the door and walked into her room, over to the window and then opened the blinds, making the bright, and morning sunlight spill into Kagome's room.

She groaned somewhere in the midst of her pillow and turned on her back, with the blankets over her face.

"Now, now Kagome, your new body guard is here." Kaede said softly, walking over to her bed and sitting down. She gently shook the young girl, and got another moan to creep out from under the covers.

Huffing, Kaede stood up. "Kagome Higurashi. Your new body guard is here, now get UP!" she said loudly, standing at the end of the bed and pulling all of the blankets off at once, making Kagome turn back on her side and curl up into a fetal position.

Kaede laughed at this, and so did Kagome. Kaede didn't have a mean bone in her body, and seeing her trying to act like she did was very, very funny.

Grunting, Kagome finally sat up and stretched her arms over her back. She remembered everything from yesterday, but tried to hide it. So, she refused to cry. She also remembered how angry she was at her grandfather for hiring a body guard, and that hasn't changed.

Setting a cold expression on her face, she got up and went to take a shower. "I will meet you downstairs, Kaede." Kagome said, stepping into the bathroom.

Kaede bowed and left Kagome by herself.

After a quick shower, she sprayed on her usual fragrance and got dressed in a black pair of low cut jeans, and a pink quarter sleeved V neck blouse. Again, she chose to wear her hair up, this time in a pony tail with two strands of hair on either side of her face.

Then, after a touch of make-up, she was ready to head downstairs.

She could sense that he was a half demon by the time she got to the top of the three sets of stairs, and remembered what her grandfather had said last night and rolled her eyes.

"And she is allergic to onions – Oh well here she is now!" Senshii said, looking at her from the stairs.

The bodyguards back was to her, so she couldn't see his face. All she could see was his silver hair, and two cute little dog ears on his head.

'How kawaii!' she thought to herself, as she continued down the stairs.

When she was about two feet away, the hanyou turned around. His breath caught in his throat at the sight before him. 'Wow…She's even better looking in person. And MUCH better looking then that damn body double…' he thought, looking her over.

She saw that he was checking her out, and sent angry vibes to him, despite how fast he was making her heart go. 'Those eyes…And wow, those muscles' she thought, as he was wearing a skin tight red shirt, and a pair of tight jeans that showed off his fine toned butt.

Feeling the vibes, his ears lay flat for only a second, and then he smirked. Kagome didn't like this smirk. It made him look too full of himself.

"Grandfather, I take it that this is the body guard, you have chosen for me?" she asked, a hint of sarcasm to her voice.

The body guard growled deep in his throat, staring Kagome in the eye. She stared right back, making him very aware she didn't want him there.

Senshii chuckled nervously and walked up to them. "Kagome, dear, this is Inuyasha Taiyo. Inuyasha, this is my granddaughter, Kagome." He said warmly, looking from one to the other.

Inuyasha held out his hand, and Kagome looked at it for a few seconds before taking it. She didn't like him.

"Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Higurashi," Inuyasha said. "I was hired by your grandfather to pretty much follow you around and watch your every move…" he said with the same hint of sarcasm she had had.

Kagome glared at him, and the glint in his eye made her feel uneasy. "I see. You work for Suzuka Corp. right?" she asked. He nodded.

Suzuka Corp. is the most highly known and respective security company in the country. It was also very high priced, but Kagome could care less. She just wanted her grandfather to know he was over reacting…

Inuyasha put his cocky smirk back on that handsome face of his and bowed in Senshii's direction. "Is there any schedules I need to be informed of?" he asked in a business like manner.

Senshii looked at Kagome and almost shuddered under her gaze. "Kagome has another costume fitting this afternoon. The driver will be taking the both of you so you won't have to worry about how to get there. You will be leaving around 11:30 which will be in a little over an hour so I will let you two get to know each other until then." He said, bowing to the both of them. Kagome bowed in return, but rather stiffly. Senshii smiled at her stubbornness and turned to leave.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and looked her over once more. Kagome saw this and rolled her eyes.

Both were thinking two entirely different things…

'Kami this is going to be a long day…' thought Kagome.

'It's a shame I have to kill such a beautiful woman…' thought Inuyasha, with that oh-so-clever smirk playing on his slightly parted lips…


End file.
